The Three Trials of Bunny Utonium
by DyNaMoDave
Summary: A much requested followup to my first story, THE SEVEN SAMURAI. Princess finds out Bunny is alive and is now the fourth powerpuff. Furious, Princess makes a deal with the devil and Bunny faces her first real test as a powerpuff.
1. Chapter 1

THE THREE TRIALS OF BUNNY UTONIUM

by

DyNaMoDave

This takes place shortly after the end of my first story, THE SEVEN SAMURAI. To completely understand why Bunny and the Rowdyruff Boys are alive, I suggest you read that story first. Since posting THE SEVEN SAMURAI I have been asked several times at various forums to continue the story with regards to Princess. That being said, I'll place this story in front of my second story, MISS FORTUNES. At this point, Princess has expressed a deep desire to destroy Bunny after finding out from Mojo Jojo's aerial surveillance camera that she's taken the position as fourth powerpuff!

PROLOGUE

In the posh, well-to-do, ritzy side of Townsville an aerial surveillance camera used by Mojo Jojo descends towards an especially glamorious townhouse, circles the property twice, and enters a top floor window. This device served as Mojo's eyes and ears when he needed important experiments documented, or when he needed to deliver and receive covert messages.

Princess Morbucks is sitting in her bedroom counting her undeserved allowance money when her attention is distracted by a rhythmic pinging and beeping. She turns towards the sound and sees Mojo's aerial camera.

"What is Mojo sending me now? I wish he'd just use the phone!"

She pushes the playback button and watches. Her expression changes from curiosity to one of surprise, indignation, and finally rage!

"A FOURTH POWERPUFF GIRL! HOW DARE THEY, I'M THE FOURTH POWERPUFF GIRL!"

Princess sits stewing and fuming, her anger quickly rising. Finally, her feelings achieve critical mass and in a demonstration that would make any Tasmanian Devil proud she proceeds to totally demolish her room! When she is finished the room has the appearance of a police crime scene. Every bit of furniture is either on its side or upside down. The drapes have been torn from the sash and are laying on the floor. Her bedroom door is now off one hinge and has a large dent caused by a flying television. The chandalier is hanging askew, two of the three support wires broken. Books, CD's and toys are everywhere but where they should be. Angry multicolored crayon streaks adorn the walls like some frenzied abstract piece of art.

Princess sits huffing and puffing with a somewhat reduced rage amidst a pile of debris that was a knick-knack cabinet filled with ceramic and porcelain figurines. Finally, she speaks to nobody in particular, "OK, my purple pretty, I'll see to it you aren't the fourth puff for long, even if I have to get every villian in Townsville to help!"

She continues on about Mojo's capture and sentencing.

"So Mojo got gotted huh? I guess I'll have to ask Daddy for a certain monkey, a capitol idea if I do say so. If he says NO I'll just throw the mother of all hissy fits!"

Princess inhales a big breath and hollers, "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!"

Daddy Morbucks entered the room with no comment. Apparently, her tantrums were as normal to him as the sun's rising every morning. He was a tolerant man who tried to endure his daughter's tantrums as best he could. Most times he lost, but sometimes he actually won. Today was not going to be one of those times. How he wished the love of his life was still alive, she could handle Princess with amazing ease!

Princess is all peaches and cream again, "Daaadeeey, can I have a chimpanzee pleeease? They're ever so cute, especially the ones at the Washington, DC Zoo!"

"Chimpanzees are exotic animals, not to mention expensive and you need special permits. How about a dog or cat, honey?"

"I WANT A CHIMPANZEE...NOW...NOW...NOW...NOW...NOW!" It was going to be a long and difficult day at Morbucks Manor.

Daddy Morbucks took a deep sigh, and pulled up on his belt buckle. There was a method to his madness because right afterwards his cell phone began to ring. On the inside of his belt buckle he had installed a remote trigger to ring his cell phone. Often, he would use that as an excuse to duck out of a challenging or difficult situation. Simply put, he would deal with Princess later.

"Sorry baby, Daddy's gotta go make money!" He showed the phone to Princess and made a quick dash and duck for her damaged bedroom door. Princess frowned at the door as it shut!

"YEAAAAHHHHHH, I'd give ANYTHING I own to get rid of that purple imposter and get Mojo outta that zoo! On second thought, he got himself into this jam, let him stay there! What did he ever do for me anyway?" She stared at the image of Bunny in the camera, getting primed for another temper tantrum.

After a few more moments hating Bunny and imagining all sorts of unpleasantries, Princess was nearly crimson with rage! She was about to launch into yet another destructo-fest when a peculiar, lilting voice caught her attention. She turned and saw the oddest looking red being, dressed in a pink tutu. He was slowly wringing his claws in anticipation of some scheme, no doubt.

He focused his eyes on Princess and asked, "Diiid you sayyyy...anythiiing?" He smiled knowingly at her as if he already knew the answer.

Princess drew back to keep her distance, she wasn't really afraid, but still one couldn't be too careful. Having met HIM once before made her decide to play it safe. She answered, "Yes, anything! That stoopid new purple puff is such a pain. Some nerve, who does she think she is anyway?"

HIM was in a sassy mood. It was always fun to tease new prey. "She's the fourth powerpuff, that's who she thinks she is, my dear!" He smiled at her as if to reinforce that fact. Nonchalantly, he picked up Mojo's flying video camera and chuckled, "P U mans and their toys, how amusing."

"I WANT HER DEAD, YOU got that! She's to suffer greatly, and you can do what you will with the others!"

HIM gave Princess an appreciative stare and put down the video camera. "Welll, aren't wee the angry one? Such schemes and dreams you have. Well, I have a bargain for you my dear. You'll get your wish, and in return, I get the usual."

Princess didn't like the sound of that, "The...usual, what the heck is that?"

"Oh, heck has nothing to do with it. Well, when you die you're mine, and honor my every whim, a standard 'Services Rendered Eternal Servitude' contract actually."

Princess thought about it for about 2/10ths of a second. "Done, but if you lose, I'll no doubt be the laughing stock of Townsville. So, if you mess it up, you're MY servant. I've seen you in the papers, and well, the Powerpuffs make you look silly!"

HIM was displeased, and morphed into a dark, towering and far more menacing entity! His form seemed so black Princess thought she was looking into the inky, darkness of space. The only noticeable color came from twin pairs of blazing, red eyes. Enormous, leathery bat wings flapped in anger as HIM rumbled his response!

"DON'T INSULT ME MORTAL!" Princess shrank back as he grew even larger. His frenzied flapping fanned the stink of sulphur and death, so she put her hands over her face to stop the assault on her nose just so she could breathe. She shook her head in rapid apology! Thankfully, that calmed HIM down a bit and he stopped his flapping.

"VERY WELL THEN, you are correct. The Powerpuffs have been a problem in the past. So, to insure your wish, and thus, secure your servitude, I make the following changes. I call upon the Master of Sleep, the one, the only, SANDMAN!"

HIM made a sweeping gesture and before her eyes, the Sandman appeared. He bowed to her gracefully, and began to sing.

"I'm Mr. Sand-man, that's no-doubt. Mess-ing with your dreams is what-I'm a-bout."

He finished with a flourish, but seemed so non-threatening and benign that she giggled. "He looks like my uncle in his old pajamas. Is that the best you can DO?"

Princess was a spoiled brat, and as such, had never learned when to simply shut up! HIM snapped one of his claws and before Princess knew it, a bedsheet had become animated and wrapped itself tightly around her. She felt herself falling over face down, but before she hit the ground she stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as another bedsheet floated up, twisted into a tight cord resembling a possessed baguette, and promptly snapped itself on her upturned bottom several times in rapid succession!

"OW, OW, OW, OWWIE, STOP IT!" Princess was crying, "I'LL BE GOOD, OW, OW!"

"I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW, DON'T I?" HIM picked up the still bound and sniffling Princess bringing her up nearly to his nose. She was nearly overwhelmed again by the full smell of sulphur and who knows what else!"

"I'm not done yet, little missy miss! Can I continue?"

Princess nodded meekly for HIM to do just that!

HIM sat her down harshly on her sore bottom causing her to wince. Turning aside, HIM reached up into thin air and pulled down an announcer's microphone. Sounding like a TV wrestling announcer he began an introduction, "Permit me to present a being that just loves going bump in the night. A being after my own heart and a personal friend of mine, His Royal Spookiness, The BOOGEYMAN!" HIM let go of the microphone which promptly retreated in nothingness.

Princess gasped as a horned being stepped out of a dense cloud of purplish-black smoke. HIM placed his arms around each of the visitors.

"We'll take care of that purple upstart, don't you worry. She's young, inexperienced, and no doubt, insecure in so many areas! We will attack when the time is right!" HIM morphed back into his usual self, gave a self serving cackle to nobody in particular and disapppeared with the others in cloud of wispy, red smoke. Princess unwrapped herself from the sheet and danced a celebratory victory dance, "YES, YES, YES!" She imagined untold amounts of misery and sorrow being heaped three fold upon the Powerpuff Girls, and most of all, on that new puff! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE STEWIN' AND BREWIN'

Professor Utonium was settling down after a long day of lecturing at Townsville University. The archaic sound and light system had constantly broken down causing him to start over several times. By the time his lectures were over only the most dedicated students were awake. The others had lost interest and left, or simply fell asleep.

He was half dozing in his easy chair when a small, but insistant tug at his sleeve woke him out of his musings. Blinking, he looked down to see a small, blond girl standing there cradling a well worn storybook in her arms. Her bright expression and upbeat demeanor left no doubt as to who she was.

"Bubbles, what can I do for you honey?" Professor Utonium hoped it was something simple. Honestly, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was just go to bed after smoking his pipe!

"Read me a story, please?" She held the book up for him to look at. Smiling, she expected him to take it. Instead, he responded, "Bubbles, please, not tonight baby, OK? I'm really exhausted. Would tomorrow night be OK?" He smiled gently at her, hoping the child would not be too disappointed.

She hesitated briefly, then floated up and kissed him goodnight. "OK, Daddy, I'll wait." Bubbles then took the book and floated off nearly colliding with her newest sister Bunny on the way out. Bunny had nimbly dodged out of the way and didn't even drop the piece of cake she was carrying. Bubbles saw the cake, but before she could remind Bunny that the Professor didn't like food in the living room she had already floated up to the Professor's chair!

Bubbles smiled at her little sister. She was so very curious, just like her and her sisters had been when they were first created. She watched, waiting for Professor Utonium to tell Bunny she wasn't supposed to have food in the living room. Instead, he picked her up and sat her in his lap! He even took, surprise, surprise...a BITE of her cake! She watched in stunned disbelief as he began to answer in great detail whatever question Bunny had. When it appeared that she was going to be there a while Bubbles turned away with a hurt expression on her face. She walked up the stairs slowly, not even bothering to use her powers to float, and left the storybook behind.

Bubbles entered her bedroom and saw her sisters on the bed. She plopped down sadly, but didn't say anything. She wanted to talk to Buttercup, but she looked typically way too annoyed to bother. Most times, it was best to leave her alone. Looking for someone to talk about Bunny, she tried talking to Blossom.

"Just now when I asked the Professor to read me a story, he said he was 'zawsted, or something like that, and he asked to me wait until tomorrow!"

Buttercup corrected Bubbles, "Yo, Bubble head, the word is exhausted, and it means he was really tired."

Before they could discuss the matter further they were startled by an overwhelming and piercing shriek! It was intense, deafening, and seemingly came out of nowhere. The effect on each girl was like a stranger sneaking up behind them and yelling BOO! The girls looked nearly frightened out of their collective wits! Bunny's sonic shriek, it seems, was especially deafening!

They shook their heads together and sighed loudly as one having known what had happened. It was an often repeated performance they were quickly tiring of! They looked about the room, and saw nobody. Listening carefully, Bubbles thought she heard a soft, muffled giggle.

Bubbles used a modified sonic shriek to locate Bunny. "Maybe the others can't see you when you're cloaked, but I can find you." Bubbles used her sonic shriek like a bat uses echolocation to navigate. "I know exactly where you are Bunny!" She pointed to their dresser over by the bedroom door. "There you are!"

Bunny decloaked and became visible, "SURPRISE" she shouted gleefully!

Her happiness was quickly drenched like a lit match being doused by a bucket of water. Bunny's sisters let her know the error of her ways, and perhaps a bit more intensely than they should have!

They tightly encircled Bunny like vultures and collectively scolded her! "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!"

"I was jus' havin' a bit of fun, guys!" Bunny looked hurt and apprensive. "Gee, you really should see the looks on your faces, it was funny!"

That was the wrong thing to say apparently, "WELL, IT AIN'T FUNNY, OK!" Buttercup looked nearly mad enough to slap her. "KEEP YOUR PLACE, ROOKIE!"

Bunny looked at Blossom and Bubbles for support, but their expressions suggested that Bunny had better take Buttercup's advice to heart!

Bunny was about to apologize to them when she heard the Professor calling for her to come back downstairs. "Hey guys, I'll...um...be right back...OK?"

Blossom gave her something to think about, "Maybe he wants to scold you for shrieking. Now, go!"

After Bunny had left Bubbles continued her discussion about the cake.

"Well, like I was saying earlier, he wasn't too tired to talk to Bunny, and he even let her eat her cake in the living room. He even took a bite!" Bubbles crossed her arms in irritation!

Buttercup scowled, "So, SHE took the last piece, I was looking forward to eating that! Yesterday, it was the last corn dog! What next?" She finished with a characteristic "HUMPPH!"

Blossom jumped in the conversation at this point while sarcastically admonishing her sisters in the process. "So what, YOU have to wait for a story, YOU lost a piece of cake and a corn dog...big whoop! Yesterday, she dumped the hard-drive on my crime computer. I can't even BEGIN to guess the amount of megabytes of data we lost ON EVERY CRIMINAL WE'VE FOUGHT!"

Buttercup asked a stinging question, "So, why did we create her again?"

The girls were about to discuss Bunny even further, but they were interrupted when she floated back into the room.

"Hi, guys, I'm back" She quickly floated over to her side of the bed and got in, rolled over and seemed to fall right asleep. Blossom rolled over on her side of the bed and clicked off the light. In the darkness none of the girls could see that Bunny was awake and desperately clutching a tear soaked pillow. Her eyes were tightly shut as she tried to keep her emotions under control. Bunny had never known such an inner pain, her sisters careless comments and insensitive attitudes caught her totally off guard and rocked her very existance. How she wished she'd never been created, what was the point? Being a powerpuff was no fun anymore!

Poor Bunny was going to enter the bedroom and try to apologize for the sonic screech like a proper powerpuff would. Sadly, she had been listening at the door cloaked, invisible, and had overheard the entire, thoughtless conversation! Hearing her name spoken by the others had caused her to stop and listen. Not the best way to learn the most important lesson about eavesdropping. If you're not ready to deal with what you might hear, then you shouldn't listen!

Bunny looked at the wall adorned with numerous tacked up drawings that Bubbles had placed there. The moon was full, and the light coming in was enough for her to clearly see the wall. One of drawings in particular really annoyed her. A crudely scrawled rodeo cowboy was riding a bucking horse and appeared to be having the time of his life. Bunny scowled at the cowboy, how dare he have fun! She stuck out her tongue, but still he smiled. Frowning, she covered her head with her pillow!

HIM was the crudely scrawled rodeo cowboy riding the bucking horse. He scowled at Bunny's gesture, sticking out one's tongue was so rude! No doubt the girls would be surprised as the cowboy smiled wickedly at the scene he'd just witnessed. The new puff was having problems settling in, how very delightful! That being settled, HIM returned to the horse to finish his ride.

THE NEXT DAY

"MITCH MITCHELSON!" Ms. Keane was at her wit's end with Mitch and his recent pranks. Lately, it seems, the boy had gotten even more troublesome. "I'm tossing this obnoxious thing away!"

Mitch had placed a remote controlled, electronic whoopey cushion under the seat of Ms. Keane's chair. The device was a simple sound chip activated by an infrared remote. It was a hi-tech twist on a classic gag. As Ms. Keane moved around he would trigger the control he had, thus causing her no end of embarrassment and annoyance! It was several moments before she had detected the source of the outrageous and intrusive sounds. Had her class been older they might have exercized some self control at Ms. Keane's problem, but being preschoolers, they behaved as predicted and had a good laugh at her expense! To their credit the Powerpuff Girls had not laughed, although Buttercup had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling. Ms. Keane's first panicked looks were utterly priceless! On the other hand, Brick, Boomer and Butch had nearly wet their pants laughing so hard!

Mitch scowled at his nagging teacher, the harpy had no idea of fun or mischief! First chance he got, he'd show her.

"FINE, TOSS IT!" He talked to her as if it didn't matter. Truth be told, it didn't. Tomorrow, he had stink pellets scheduled. All one had to do was to drop them on the floor so they would be stepped on, thus emitting waves of the most wretched odor. They'd be sorry! Every one of them!

"THAT'S IT, Mister, you're standing in the corner during recess!" Ms. Keane pointed angrily at the wall clock, its sweep hand just seconds away from the 9 o'clock relief. Mitch jerked back as if he was shot, "AWWW, MANNN!"

Bunny had been watching Mitch during his altercation with Ms. Keane. She was curious, and wanted to know more, to know why he would act so inappropriately! Humans were so strange, and lately, well, lately even her sisters had seemed a tad snappish or aloof whenever she asked a question.

As the other kids and Ms. Keane filed out for recess Bunny floated over to Mitch's corner. Mitch was surprised to see her. Actually, he was quite pleased to see her as Bunny was the only Powerpuff that took the time to really talk to him instead of just polite, but essentially empty, small talk that the others were fond of. Her sisters didn't really understand, that's all.

"Hi Mitch...you OK?"

"Hi Bunny, No, I'm feelin' ratty, just once I'd like to hear somebody say they were glad to see me, or that they liked me." Mitch looked pretty much like he didn't have a friend in the world.

"Well, I like to see you, I'm happy when we talk." Bunny smiled him, flicking her brown ponytail back absent mindedly. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Blossom, who was just exiting the building for recess. She frowned ever so slightly, but went outside anyway.

"You don't count, you're a Powerpuff Girl, you're supposed to be nice!"

Bunny was surprised and slightly shocked, "I don't...COUNT? Gee, make me feel better why don't cha?"

Mitch knew he'd stepped on Bunny's feelings by mistake, "Hey, Bunny, don't take it like that. I just...well...I get nervous when somebody is nice to me. I expect something to go wrong, it usually does. You're lucky, you have a family. My aunt tries to be nice, but I can tell, she really wishes I wasn't around. She's in her own world, she never listens, just quotes from the Bible all day, then plays Bingo most every night. She wound up with me after my folks died. Dad died before I was born, and mom died when I was really little...didn't they want me? I feel like the kid nobody wanted." Mitch finished with a glum, forlorn expression on his face that told Bunny he didn't feel wanted or loved at all.

"I think I understand, lately it seems my sisters are always mad at me. It's like they're jealous or something. I wonder sometimes...if they really like me? When I talk to them I feel like they really want me to finish just so I'll go away. Last night was really bad, I couldn't do nuthin' right! Come to think of it, the Professor is the only one that listens to me."

"Welcome to my world! You know, if I was running down main street with no clothes on I don't think anybody would even notice, or care!"

"Awww, don't feel that way, Mitch!" She briefly blushed at the thought of seeing Mitch streaking main street! "Everybody has a reason for being, everybody matters, at least that's what Professor Utonium says. You have to like yourself, and believe your life has a purpose." She reached out and gave him a gentle hug for comfort.

Mitch looked puzzled by the hug, but before he could respond to Bunny's startling, yet uplifting statement, he was interrupted by Bunny's sisters. They didn't look happy to see Bunny hugging him, either! Blossom had seen her hugging Mitch on her way out and had fetched the others to confront Bunny and Mitch!

Blossom's tone was sharp from the beginning, "Haven't we TOLD you that Mitch is off limits?"

Buttercup was joining in, "Yeah, he's nothing but a walking rap sheet, not good for NOTHING!"

Bunny was hurt, but held her ground for Mitch's sake. "Professor said everybody has a reason for living, that we all matter!"

Bubbles answered, "Yeah, his reason is to be a pest so others can feel better about themselves! What's the MATTER with that?" Buttercup smirked, actually pleased at the word joke by Bubbles!

Mitch just sighed and walked back to his seat as the return to class bell rang. Recess was over, and so was the conversation as far as he was concerned!

Buttercup turned on Mitch and shook her fist, and then shoved him to the floor near the corner where he had been standing! "You stay AWAY from her, ya dig!"

Bunny was near to crying, "HEY, you hurt his feelings, don't you TRUST me?" Her sisters just looked down at her like a king looks down on a serf. It was apparent that they, indeed, did not trust Bunny.

The older puffs were all silent as they returned to their seats leaving Mitch to pick himself up. Trying to salvage his dignity he yelled at the girls, excepting Bunny, of course!

"You're all BULLIES, picking on people. You think you're so high and mighty, but you have NO IDEA about how people really feel, what's really going on in their heads!"

If Mitch had looked up just then he would have seen a rather unique, red colored spider. As he walked away from the corner the spider dropped down from its silken cord in an air duct to peer at Mitch. All eight eyes were red as fire as the spider watched Mitch walk away. It smiled at the new knowledge, "The new puff has a boyfriend that the others don't like. How delightfully devious!" HIM's reverie was interrupted as he felt a tug on his cord. Looking up, he noticed a butterfly entangled in the web. Well, he was hungry, so back up he went. After all, prey was prey, be it human, puff, ruff, or otherwise! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO BOILING POINT

Later that night in the Utonium's bedroom all four Powerpuff Girls were fast asleep after having a fairly easy day of it. After school they had helped the Townsville Fire and Police Departments with a few minor problems, but as far as super villians were concerned, it was a no show. That was soon to change, although it would be some time before all four girls realized what had happened.

Bunny had fallen into a deep sleep almost immediately, blessed rest being her only respite from her sisters real, and imagined, lack of feelings. Her dream was pleasant at first, she was playing on the swings with Mitch, and she was smiling in her sleep. Her expression began change as a deep frown creased her features. She appeared to be in pain and nearly scared her sisters to death as she kicked out violently, and screamed! The shriek was so loud it over stressed the windows, and Bubbles, who wound up sprawled on the floor after Bunny's kick, quickly rolled over for cover as the windows shattered into a billion, tiny fragments!

"GET THEM OUT...OF MY HEAD!" Bunny blanched, turned chalk white, and fell over stiff as a board! Her last words made absolutely no sense! Who, or what, was in her head?

Blossom rolled Bunny over and drew back in horror. Her large, purple eyes had rolled back into her head showing nothing but ghastly white!

About that time the Professor dashed into the bedroom, noticed the shattered windows and urgently asked, "WHAT HAPPENED, IS EVERYBODY OK?" He tippy-toed rapidly, but carefully, through the broken glass. He had his bedroom slippers on, but they were old and not very thick.

We're fine, but something's very wrong with Bunny, look!" Blossom pointed to her paralyzed younger sister.

Bubbles added, "Just before it happened, she screamed, "GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Buttercup finished, "Yeah, that's it Professor, could someone be attacking her mind? Are we next?"

Blossom make a quick decision, "We'll use our Dream Powers to help her!"

"You'll do no such thing, girls!" The Professor's response shocked them all into a momentary silence.

"Not until I hook you up to a biomonitor. I have such a device in the lab."

The girls looked at the Professor's firm expression and decided to follow him to the lab. When they arrived he quickly strapped them each into a reclining table after placing Bunny on a separate table. On their arms and chest he placed a set of biometric monitors, and on each of their heads he placed a headband with an ear microphone. Finally, he connected them all together.

Leaving them briefly, he hooked up Bunny's monitors and was shocked to see how high the readings went. All bodily functions were nearly off the scales!

"Girls, it's no guess that I'm really concerned here. I'll be watching from the outside world, and offering encouragement if I can via the ear microphones. Make no mistake, I'll disconnect you all if your life monitors go critical!"

"We understand, Professor." Blossom acknowledged. The girls exchanged uneasy looks. Sure, Bunny was a trial at times, but she was their little sister, and she was in trouble!

The Professor spoke one last time. "The cuffs on your arms have a mild sedative designed just for you and the Rowdyruff Boys." About that time each girl jerked slightly and peered at the cuff.

"That's the pressurized injection. You'll be drowsy soon, afterwards your natural sleep will kick in and then you'll enter REM dreaming. Once there, hopefully you can help Bunny!"

Right then the girls realized something. There was no need to be angry at Bunny or jealous of her, or each other for that matter, because it was readily apparent and completely obvious that the Professor loved each and every one of them deeply and completely without reservation. Bunny was no threat, what were they thinking? There was a great wrong that had to be corrected!

The sedative was quick acting, "We will Pro...fessor. We...will."

The first thing Blossom said when they entered their subconscious was alarming, "This isn't the Dream World! What's wrong here?"

Bubbles exclaimed, "Yeah, it looks like something Salvadore Dali did!" Bubbles was an art lover, and while her talent was minor at her age, her knowledge of art and artists were impressive.

Just like Bubbles said, the landscape, if it could be called as such, was twisted and distorted. It was a testament to surrealism with numerous gates, stairs, and doors appearing out of nowhere, and beckoning beyond infinity. Seemingly, they twisted in on each other like some convoluted Gordian Knot of a maze in a black, endless backdrop.

Outside, in the real world, the Professor kept vigil over his dozing daughters. So far the older girls were fine, all readings were nominal. He hoped this would end quickly, and calmly.

Back in their subconscious Buttercup took one long look around and told her sisters, "This is where HIM lives, isn't it?"

Bubbles began to whimper, "Oh, poor Bunny, what is he doing to her?"

"Gabbing here won't help us find out, Let's go, girls!" Blossom sped off towards a purple haze in the distance. Noticing that Buttercup and Bubbles had seen the same thing gave her confidence. Sometimes, being the leader was such an ordeal. She noticed that the shade was the same shade as Bunny's purple uniform. Surely, that was her, but there were streaky black highlights flickering around the edges, and that caused her some concern. She wondered what was going on, and what was creating them.

They flew closer and closer towards the purple haze which got darker and more scary as they closed in. HIM was definately there, his presense was unmistakeable to the girls who recognized it instantly!

As they approached HIM their progress began to steadily slow. It was hardly noticeable at first, but as they got closer and closer it was a definate strain to just maintain altitude and stay airborne. Blossom noticed the Sandman and the Boogeyman standing next to HIM and thought that they were helping HIM put up some kind of psychic barrier. She looked at her sisters, relieved that they had detected the extra help HIM had employed!

Outside in the Professor's lab he watched in concern as the monitors for the girls began to climb. So far all was well. He watched closely, and hoped that they would climb no higher! He spoke into the microphone, "Girls, if you can hear me, remember that you're more powerful as a team, and that I love you."

At the same time Blossom was urging her sisters on, "Give it all you got, girls! We have to get past, the three of them are blocking us!"

HIM just bellowed a scornful laugh that made the girls pull up short, and quickly halt. He sneered, and spoke, "We aren't doing a thing, my dear damsels. We're just watching." In reality, HIM, Sandman, and Boogeyman were augmenting Bunny's anger and manipulating her emotions, but they didn't know that yet.

Buttercup snapped, "Well, GEE, tall, dark, and gruesome who else is here?'' The answer to her question was both shocking and familiiar!

"It's me...and I'LL THANK YOU ALL TO LEAVE!" It was Bunny, an outraged and totally livid, dressed in black, Bunny to be precise. Waves of black hate rolled the girls back as she advanced on her sisters! A loud clanking sound distracted them for a moment and they looked up and gasped. Why was Mitch here, and why was he suspended in a cage like an animal? Before they could determine what was going on with Mitch they had to deal with a very angry, and very hurt, Bunny. She screamed at them!

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?"

Buttercup was confused, "What do you mean, mean? We created you, remember?"

"YEAH, and you couldn't even do that RIGHT!" HIM showed me how you botched the Chemical X formula, you just put in whatever you wanted. You didn't want me to be pretty like you...SO YOU MADE ME INTO AN UGLY MONSTER!"

HIM made a gesturing motion and an expensive looking plasma screen television appeared out of thin air. It showed the girls creating Bunny in the Professor's lab using all sorts of ingredients, but no sugar, spice, and everything nice.

"Bunny, it wasn't like that, we weren't doing it to be mean!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You didn't even try to teach me right, you just sent me out to do your jobs while you turned into couch potatoes! Some big sisters you turned out to be! I don't want to be a Powerpuff anymore! I have my own uniform now, thanks to HIM!

HIM continued showing scenes from Bunny's past. The girls admonishing her for putting the good guys in jail by mistake, them laying on the couch watching TV, and finally, her explosive death! HIM continued on with more recent events such as the girls giving Bunny a hard time at home, and their displeasure about her being friends with Mitch. It was apparent that HIM had been spying on them for some time!

"You didn't even TRY to save me, you just let me die! You didn't LOVE ME AT ALL!"

Bubbles answered, "But, you were unstable, there was nothing we could do."

Bunny snarled, "UNSTABLE because you screwed up from the get-go you mean!"

Blossom tried to take responsibility, "It was my fault, Bunny. I should have paid more attention. I should have been more careful, and not so over confident." Blossom was beginning to realize the enormous implications of creating a life. "Maybe if I'd been more afraid of making a mistake this wouldn't have happened."

Bunny snarled, "AFRAID? Dear sisters, I'll show you afraid. She smiled at HIM, who in turn smiled at Sandman, and Boogeyman.

Bunny wheeled on Buttercup, "Her first, and make it slow, this one has tormented me from day one practically!"

Buttercup looked about but saw nothing at first, nothing until HIM, Sandman, and Boogeyman began to attack her in her mind. She broke out in a shivering cold sweat almost immediately! In her subconscious mind the three of them were sacrificing Buttercup to her greatest fear. She was powerless, weak and flightless, bound in a silken cocoon and in the presense of the largest, hairiest, hungriest, angriest spider she had ever seen! Terrified near to death, Buttercup couldn't speak, but tried to mouth something...

"Maake it gooo awaaaaayy, pleeeeeeaseeeese!"

Bubbles was presented with her own worse fear. In her mind, her and sisters had just broken up after a tremendously violent argument. Afterwards, each sister had struck out on their own leaving Townsville to the mercy of countless villians and monsters. Seeng the Professor so distraught and hurt caused Bubbles to cry openly! Bubbles was dealing with her own trials now, she sat down, and began to rip out chunks of blond hair in anguish and was bawling as if the world had literally ended!

"WAAAAAAAAH, WE BROKE UP! WE'RE NOT SISTERS ANYMORE! WHY COULDN'T I STOP IT?"

Blossom's worse fear was realized as she faltered during a crucial moment causing the death of her sisters. Her intellect had totally failed her and she felt no better than a slack-jawed country bumpkin. With Bubbles and Buttercup gone, Blossom had lost all will to fight, and as such, left Townsville to the mercy of come what may! Blossom looked at the broken and bloodied bodies of her dead sisters, sadly shook her head, took off her bow, and ripped it in two! Frustrated with the whole situation she then began to pound her forehead with her balled fists!

"WHAT was I thinking, Major Glory was right, I'm NO GOOD at this, now my sisters are DEAD! It's all MY FAULT! I QUIT!"

Back in the real world each girl arched upwards on their tables and took a deep, rasping gasp! The Professor turned in horror as the monitors blared in urgent fury! The readings were pegging off the scale, and it scared him to death. Whatever the girls were doing, he prayed they did it fast!

"Where is it, WHERE!" The Professor was ripping the lab apart for a stimulant to help the girls! He was hoping it would stabilize their readings, and give them more time. Pulling a drawer out, and spilling its contents on the floor, he found a small vial he was so desperately looking for!

"HANG ON, Daddy's here!"

Rushing over to his distraut daughters he began to open their cuffs, but was interrupted by an unexpected touch at his shoulder!

"What tha...?" He turned at looked directly at the Sandman and the Boogeyman! Quickly, the Sandman blew sleepsand into the eyes of the Professor causing him to drop into an immediate slumber! Boogeyman ripped the microphone from the console and tossed it aside. He grinned as it made a satisfying crunch! "There'll be no more of that!"

"The girls need help, oh dear! Rest easy Professor, they'll be no aid here!" He cackled his glee and pointed to his fearsome companion. "Your turn."

Boogeyman motioned over the prostrate Professor and whispered into his ear. "Your greatest fear you'll dream right here. No more puffs to brighten your day, your girls will die, and pass away!"

The two laughed horribly as the Professor entered his own nightmarish dream world! 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE CHILLIN' AND GRILLIN"

Each girl was fighting their own fear and losing. Mitch stood in his cage feeling completely helpless, mesmerized by the scenes unfolding in front of him. As an afterthought, HIM had tapped into Mitch's subconscious when he first entered Bunny's mind. Seeing she was dreaming of the boy, and aware that she liked his company, HIM decided to use Mitch as leverage, just in case Bunny needed...some motivation!

Bunny laughed at each of her sisters, and spoke cruelly, "What's the matter, Buttercup? Can't powerful you squash even one eensie, weensie spider?" Blossom, you're such a vain primadonna, it makes you so dangerous you can't even keep your sisters alive! Poor little Bubbles, the team is gone, dispersed to the four winds. Fat lotta good you were!"

Helpless, Mitch stared from his cage in open shock, appalled by the devilish change in Bunny! The Powerpuff Girls weren't the bullies, this thing, this abomination WAS the real bully! He had to help them, help Bunny!

Mitch called out in his trademark gravelly voice, "BUNNY, remember what you told me? EVERYBODY has a reason for being, you said. You have to like yourself, and BELIEVE your life has a purpose. He's TWISTING your feelings! You ALL matter to each other!"

Bunny shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs, and gave HIM the strangest look as if really seeing HIM and his motives for the very first time! HIM and his friends were using her anger, hurt, her very emotions, as a weapon.

"QUIET YOU!" HIM slammed Mitch's cage with a force beam dropping it to the floor! The door sprung open, but Mitch didn't get far because the Sandman and Boogeyman grabbed him by each arm.

Mitch was undeterred, "BUNNY, remember what you told me once about their bed, what's ABOVE the bed!"

Bunny remembered the plaque above the Powerpuff's headboard. It read:

In Memorium Powerpuff Girl Bunny "She was good after all, we were the ones who were bad."

Bunny was remembering, her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed. She was beginning to cry, "They were...so happy to see me again! SNIFF They were...sad I had died!"

Mitch was also remembering, remembering something he overheard his aunt say. What was it, something about resisting. Resisting what...a devil? Yes, he remembered, "Resist the devil and he will flee!"

"BUNNY, FIGHT BACK! He has NO power over you that you DON'T give him. DON'T give in!"

HIM was trying to maintain control and slammed Mitch again with another force beam. The Sandman and Boogeyman dodged to avoid the outer fringes of the blast!

"I SAID, QUIET BOY!" This time the beam was more powerful, and knocked Mitch unconscious! It was the worse thing HIM could of done because it left no doubt in Bunny's mind as to the evil that was HIM! Angry at HIM and embarrassed at being so easily swayed she attacked, punching and kicking until he lost control of her sisters.

"YOU LEAVE MITCH ALONE!" Bunny's attack and yell awakened her sisters from their fears and they rallied to help. Seeing Bunny needed help to protect Mitch the four puffs forgot their differences and encircled him like adult oxen protecting their young. HIM was absolutely furious and bellowed his frustration! Fearing HIM would actually do the unthinkable, and kill Mitch, Bunny tried to distract HIM to defend her friend!

Bunny shouted for silence, "OH, JUST SHUT UP and go away! We will not abandon Mitch." Bunny's uniform began to change color back to its original purple. Mitch had helped her greatly with his timely advice and faith in their friendship. Now it was time for Bunny to show Mitch, and her sisters, what that friendship and being a sister truly meant to her!

HIM towered far above them like a skyscraper over a sidewalk pedestrian. Bunny and her sisters were seemingly overwhelmed, but were determined to shake off the shock of their paralyzing nightmares, and to rescue Mitch from HIM! They collectively tried to attack with assorted eye beams, but HIM had grown too powerful! All seemed lost when Bunny spoke softly.

"You were in my mind, and used my past against us, but don't forget...I was in your mind too, and I know your past, and it's floatin' a boat load of issues, mister! We WILL NOT abandon Mitch like you were abandoned...so long ago!"

HIM gave Bunny a classic double take and answered haltingly, the denial clear, "I don't know what you're...talking about!"

"Oh yes you do! Humans are beginning to bore you, but not the CX children, we're different. We weren't born in the traditional sense, and that both interests and disgusts you. You're hoping you can play us against each other because you're curious about us and how we'll react, and yet, because we're not Homo Sapiens, you can't stand us."

HIM began to tease Bunny, "So, tell me then dear, am I in denial?" HIM smiled condescendingly at her, waiting for her response. HIM manifested a classic psychologist examination couch. "Should I lay down for you, Doctor Freud?"

Bunny just ignored the couch and kept on talking, "Do you despise us because we remind you of your people, and how noble they were, and of how pitiful you really are? Humanity loves us and it makes you so JEALOUS! I think you're afraid of the CX children because you think they represent the next link in human evolution, and that scares you to death because you're afraid you simply won't measure up!

HIM raised his eyebrows WAAAY up at that and responded in a somewhat more agitated accent, "THAT'S preposssterous, how could ones such as you possssibly threaten one such as I?"

Just then, Blossom made eye contact with Bunny. Leader Girl seemed to be proud that Bunny was holding her own! In fact, all her older sisters seemed like they wanted to communicate something to her, but what?

Determined, Bunny kept on speaking, hoping to keep HIM off balance long enough until she could get to the one area she saw in his mind that she was hoping would trip HIM up and reduce his mind to rubble.

"It should be you humanity adores, and it absolutely enrages you that they don't! How pathetic!"

HIM defended his position, "Don't try to shrink wrap me, young lady! Better people than you have tried and failed! Pathetic and pitiful you say? Hardly! Do you have any idea of how many wars I've started throughout history by playing people against each other? It's so easy, it's child's play!

"If it's so easy then why have you failed time after time trying to defeat us?"

Bunny then caught Buttercup smiling at her, her expression of approval filling Bunny with pride! Buttercup was the one who had teased her the most, who made her life miserable most times, and now she was urging Bunny on!

Bunny decided to press the issue home before HIM could answer, "You were cast out...weren't you? Tossed out like so much garbage, and now you're so afraid of being alone you'd do ANYTHING to have company! It's been, what, over two thousand years now?"

HIM gasped at her, the truth written all over his face! HIM seemed scared, his expression beckoning her to stop.

She shook her head solemnly, not stopping!

Finally, Bubbles nodded to Bunny; her body language uplifting and confident, she seemed to be saying, "You can do it!" Renewed in spirit, Bunny pressed on!

"How sad you must be. Humanity is killing itself left and right, where's the challenge in that? Doesn't make for good company, huh? However, if you finally defeat us, we'll be gone, and you'll still be alone! That's why your heart's not really in it, is it? Because deep down YOU KNOW if you defeat us, you'll be TOTALLY alone FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

Bunny looked at her sisters, and the four of them, now reunited as a team began to chant, "Totally alone, yesss, how saaddd, yesss, how sad indeed!"

Bunny's final statement was the Coup de Gras, "So proud you can't stand us, yet too afraid to kill us!"

HIM shrieked a long and wavering wail before speaking. It sounded as if his very soul had been laid bare. An eons long grudge had been exposed, thrust outwards, doused with alcohol, set ablaze, and placed in a sacrificial altar for all to see. "NO, NO, NOOOO, DON'T YOU DARE PITY ME! I WON'T HAVE IT! THAT WASN'T FAIR, DON'T GO THERE! THEY CAST ME OUT! THEY DIDN'T WANT MEEEEE!"

HIM kicked the psychologist couch into oblivion, recreated it, and kicked it into nothingness again! He then recreated an entire room of furniture and set it ablaze with blasts from his eyes! Not satisfied with that HIM arched backwards, extended his arms upwards as if begging forgiveness or approval, and began screaming his utter anguish to the very heavens! Everybody covered their ears, and for several moments nobody spoke until HIM ceased his wailings and flailings before finally collapsing into a mentally destroyed heap!

Since the show was over, Sandman took one disgusted look at HIM and shook his head. Talking to the Boogeyman, he commented, "Dude's lost it, time to boogey, Boogey!"

"Man, I'm hip, that guy's a drip!" With that, the two henchmen vanished back to their respective worlds leaving HIM to deal with a quartet of angry puffs!

HIM was broken, at least for now anyways. Quickly, he held up a claw, pleading for the girls to stop. Shrinking back to his normal size, he spoke to Bunny, "I think...you'll be interested in this." HIM was not about to serve that mewling Princess in any shape, form or fashion. He had repositioned the camera in Princess's room for a very specific reason; to copy the entire conversation and incriminate her at a convenient time!

Bunny's eye's widened as HIM made Mojo's flying video camera appear. ALL their eyes got very, VERY wide as the camera played back the conversation HIM had...with Princess!

"PRINCESS! OH, SHE HAS FINALLY CROSSED THE LINE!" Buttercup looked angry enough to eat a titanium sandwich!

Bunny grabbed each of her sisters and gave them all a powerful group hug!

"You DO trust me! Thanks for believing in me!"

Like so many times before, the love they had for one another had saved the day. That, and some timely reminders from Mitch, of all people! HIM just sneered, his distaste clear!

Blossom asked HIM an ethical question, "Aren't you breaking your contract with Princess by giving us that camera?"

Unconcerned, HIM simply shrugged, "Well, I am the Father of all Lies, sue me!" HIM began to fade away and just before he totally vanished, he bade them farewell, "Taaa Taaa, girlllss. Seeee yaaaa."

They woke up in the Professor's lab about the same time he awoke, free from the influence of the Sandman and the Boogeyman. The same time across town Mitch Mitchelson woke up from the most real and unsettling dream he'd ever had!

The girls were unstrapping themselves from the tables, gasping and gathering their composure. Seeing the Professor looking so immensely relieved caused Blossom to desperately ask what had happened.

"Oh girls, I was ambushed by the Sandman and the Boogeyman. They gave me such a horrible nightmare, I thought you all had died. I was at your funeral, and all I could see was four little coffins! I've never felt so empty in my life! I couldn't even wake myself!"

Bunny tried to sooth the Professor's feelings. "Dad, it was someone called Princess, she used HIM, Sandman, and Boogeyman to attack me in my dreams. They scared me terribly when they entered my dreams and took over my mind!"

"Princess has always wanted to be the fourth powerpuff, Professor." Blossom added. "She's so spoiled that she thinks she can have anything she wants."

Bubbles added more, "Lately, we've been fighting among ourselves, and well, this whole thing exploded when Bunny got the last piece of cake." She stopped, too ashamed to finish.

Buttercup tried to continue, "HIM and the others used our emotions against us. We've been nagging Bunny lately, and well, we got carried away with it."

Blossom finished "Yeah, we haven't been making life easy for her. We're just bullies, like Mitch said." She hung her head shamefully, not bothering to look at the Professor anymore.

Professor Utonium stared at his four girls. "Ladies, I can't say I'm impressed with your behaviour. Frankly, it's disgraceful, but I am pleased you all learned something here."

He continued, "Bunny was sharing her slice of cake with me because with four little girls in the house I rarely get a whole piece to myself. Also, girls, she was talking to me because she wanted help with a serious problem...what to get her big sisters for their birthdays!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked extremely ashamed of themselves after hearing THAT! It was a few moments before Blossom spoke, "We're sorry Professor, we were jealous of the attention you've been giving Bunny lately, and well, it got the better of us."

Professor Utonium looked at them for a moment before speaking, "Girls, as her big sisters you set the example, like it or not. Remember what it was like when you were first created? After the Mojo incident life settled down for you, but you had hundreds of questions about all sorts of subjects. Now, it's her turn, and we have to be there for her to answer those questions."

He then turned to Bunny, "As the little sister sometimes you have to listen to learn. Often, there won't be time for your sisters to explain, but rest assured, they will at first opportunity." Professor Utonium gave her older sisters a steely glare that said that they'd dang well better. "To be frank, I expected some squabbling and adjustments, but nothing like this! All of you, please remember, you're a quartet now. I expect you to act as such."

"We will, Professor, we promise!" Blossom looked very sad and embarrassed. She asked Bunny a cautious question, "You...ahem...were really talking about our...birthdays?"

Bunny, now calm and free of HIM's malevolent influence, looked at the floor and answered like she was guarding a precious secret, "...yeesss." The girls had to strain to hear her slow, halting whisper.

Blossom drew her little sister in and held her close, "We're very, very sorry. Sorry for everything, Bunny! Mojo's bringing you back to life was the only good thing he's ever done!"

"I'LL SAY!" Buttercup began to speak, "Professor, she totally gave HIM the SMACKDOWN! She really ripped HIM a new ah...uh...she won, YEAH!"

Bubbles finished with a timely, "She sure did, Bunny gave HIM a boot to the head!"

Bunny brightened up considerably after hearing her sister's compliments, but quickly lost her composure and was near to crying, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did either. SNIFF I'm an idiot."

Bubbles added, "Don't be too hard on yourself kid sister, HIM tried to get to me once and make me use my negative emotions. I drew monsters with some magic chalk he gave me. It made them come to life, it was tough, but we still won. If you'd like, we could tell you about it."

Blossom gave Bubbles an appreciative look, she was growing up, but it still seemed strange to hear Bubbles call Bunny a kid sister when Bubbles still seemed so naive in many ways. Professor Utonium was right, this was going to take some getting used to!

"REALLY, you'd do that after all we just went through? Umm...just who is Princess anyway, and why does she hate me for being the fourth powerpuff?"

Blossom explained, "She's a spoiled, rotten to the core, little brat who's wanted to be the fourth powerpuff from the very beginning. Her vast family riches and weak upbringing pretty much give her whatever she wants, and in her mind that is reason enough for her to join our team. Plus, you seemingly came out of nowhere and took the very spot she thinks she's entitled to!"

Bunny spoke, "Oh, I see, she's very jealous!" Bunny appeared to ponder that crucial tidbit for a moment, then continued. "Umm...about Mitch, will you help me with something...please?" She motioned for her sisters and the Professor to come closer.

The five of them proceeded to talk for several moments before the Professor concluded, "I'll see what I can do, Bunny. I make no promises, but that's a wonderful idea!"

A FEW DAYS LATER

The next morning, and for several mornings afterwards, none of the Powerpuff Girls came to class. Ms. Keane simply figured they were out doing their civic duty and didn't give it a second thought. Mitch, however, was as anxious as any kid had ever seen him having asked Mary, Robin, Pablo, and Harry Pitts constantly about their whereabouts.

When Bunny finally arrived at Pokey Oaks a few days later she was met by an excited, and very concerned Mitch.

"Did we share some kind dream a few nights ago, WERE WE ON A SWING?" Mitch had the feeling he could have been seriously injured, or worse! Furthermore, his aunt, true to form, had been out playing Bingo most of that night and had not even realized Mitch was in distress!

Bunny said that she had the same dream. Blossom concluded afterwards that Bunny's powers were developing, and amazingly enough, she instinctively manifested the dream power that very night.

Mitch sat in near disbelief as Bunny explained what had happened. Mitch wanted to confront Princess, but held off because she was a girl. Seeing Mitch's dilemma Bunny explained that she WAS a girl, and that she'd handle it with her sisters! Peering over Bunny's shoulder as she gave him a big hug, he kept a wary eye out for her big sisters. Strangely, they didn't seem that concerned anymore. He had no idea what to think, surely they were up to some tactic, but what?

After school let Mitch began to run home. He had the most persistant notion that the Powerpuff Girls were going to hold him responsible somehow for Bunny's experience, and he wanted no part of that!

Looking back and seeing that he wasn't being followed caused him to sigh in great relief. He turned to continue running and ran slam into Blossom!

"Blossom, please, just let me go, OK?" Mitch's eyes were wide with fear. Yep, he was in for another pounding!

Buttercup was up in his face as usual, "Dude, you're coming with us!"

Blossom took Mitch's hand in her's and spoke. He grabbed on fast to her waist as she took to the air. "We have a reward for you, something that's going to make you feel much better about yourself. It was Bunny's idea, and it's our way of saying we apologize, and thanks for helping her. Mitch, we're not bullies, and we're very sorry we hurt you."

Mitch looked down in wide-eyed fear, the skyline whizzing by rapidly as he spoke, "Well, I'd be very sorry if you drop me!" Looking down, he wondered what the heck Blossom was talking about!

Blossom looked down and pointed to the Townsville Veterans Cemetery. "Don't worry, besides, we're here already. There Mitch, that's where we're going." She pointed downwards to the rows and rows of solemn, and dignified headstones.

"A graveyard, I'm not feeling any better here!" Mitch's gravelly voice went up two full octaves!

After they landed Bubbles began speaking, "Well, you will soon. This took some doing, getting the government to give us permission to find out some things about your dad. It was all federally protected and private. The Professor made some serious long distance phone calls, woke up some pretty important people, and called in some favors. For the past few days we've been zipping all over the country to pull this off."

Mitch was startled, "My...my dad, whatta you know about him?" Bubbles began walking and leading Mitch down a row of headstones.

Buttercup took over, "Bunny said that he died before you were born. Did you know he was in the Army?"

"The Army...you mean, like with tanks and stuff?"

Bunny answered, "Yeah, just like that." The other girls all smiled as if very proud of Mitch. He wondered what in the world was freaking going on!

The group continued talking and walking down the row until Bunny stopped beneath a large Weeping Willow tree. She pulled a large, manila envelope out of her blouse and showed it to Mitch.

"A nice man in the Army gave us some things before we went to school today." She reached in and pulled out a letter. "This was from your dad, he wrote it to your mom. Would you like me me to read it to you." She cleared her throat as the other girls gathered around him. For some reason, his heart was in his throat. Bunny began reading as she stopped at a certain headstone. The letter read in part as follows:

"My Dearest Darling,

I was so surprised when I got your letter! I had no idea it would contain such wonderful news. This place where I'm at is so depressing, and hearing from you today was such an uplifting experience, I feel as if I alone could take on the entire terrorist army!

You're pregnant! That's such a blessing, I can't wait to get home and meet our baby boy. I just wish I could be there when he's born, but that's OK I guess. I can take comfort knowing that after I get out of the Army we'll enjoy all life has to offer. Just you, me, and our little boy!

I must leave now, our patrol is getting close to our target. I'll try to call when I can.

I love you,

Matt"

Bunny folded the letter, and put it back in the envelope. "I'm sorry, but that's all it says. He was killed the day he wrote the letter, but here's something else." Bunny handed Mitch an official Army photo, an 8 X 10 glossy of a smiling, mustached, brown-haired man in an Army dress green uniform.

"This is your dad."

Mitch was choked with emotion and could barely speak, "My...my...dad? Is this really...him?" Mitch blinked enormous tears back trying his best to keep from openly bawling in front of the girls.

Bunny gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "He looks like an older you, he's your dad, that's for certain!" Bunny showed Mitch another photo. It was his mom posing with his dad at one of those silly photo booths. Clearly, the couple had been to a fair or a circus as they had various cheezy souvenirs in their arms. The girls looked at the photo, and then at Mitch, the family resemblance was unmistakable.

Bunny exclaimed, "She's very pretty, but according to the paperwork here she grew extremely depressed after your dad died, and ultimately she died of a broken heart a few months after you were born. She missed your dad so much...it...killed her. I'm so sorry, Mitch."

Blossom spoke, "...but your dad loved your mom very much, and was looking forward to being your dad. Know that they loved you, and were happy to have you. As for your aunt, the city will help her raise you Mitch. She does care, she's just overwhelmed at the thought of having to take care of you, that's all."

All four of the girls looked at Mitch as he read the name on the headstone. He placed both hands on the smooth white marble, and lowered his head. The girls could tell he was close to losing total emotional control.

MATTHEW MITCHELSON SARGEANT US ARMY "A Grateful Nation Remembers"

Bunny whispered to her sisters, "Would you mind leaving so we can have a little privacy."

They nodded their understanding and departed, leaving just Bunny to hold a tearful Mitch. Bunny smiled and spoke appreciatively to them, "Thanks for making me proud to be a powerpuff again!"

THE NEXT DAY

It was Friday, and Friday was Show-and-Tell Day at Pokey Oaks. Ms Keane was enthusiastic, but not too expectant. Year after year the same predictable things were presented. After Mary rolled her wheelchair away with her run-of-the-mill homemade paper mache cat she called out for the next child. She was quite surprised when Mitch, of all kids, actually asked, seemed anxious in fact, to get up front and talk!

Looking at the Powerpuff Girls who nodded, Ms. Keane shrugged her shoulders and consented. She waved the boy forward. Mitch got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. Smiling broadly, he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Mitch Mitchelson, and I want to tell you about my dad."

Elsewhere, HIM muttered a single wistful, word. He spoke it sadly, yet longingly...

"EDEN."

THE END 


End file.
